1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a device for obtaining electrical energy from hydropower, and to a method for modifying a dam, in particular a weir.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The production of hydroelectric power plants entails a high expenditure of construction work, for example the production of a retaining dam, of a penstock, of a powerhouse, etc., compared to the production of other power plants, such as natural gas, coal, etc., and consequently the costs of obtaining energy are in relative terms higher and/or an amortization time of the investment accordingly increases considerably. Furthermore, a power plant of this type represents a significant intervention in the ecology of the waterway. Therefore, where other energy sources are available, hydropower is in many cases, in particular for high powers, is difficult to justify from economic and ecological standpoints.
A different route is followed by WO 89/00646 A1, which describes a method for producing a hydroelectric power plant at an existing dam. In this case, part of a module for generating electrical energy is produced at a remote production site, transported to the site of use, and completed on site by installing the required hydraulic machinery. In this method, it is still necessary to carry out complex assembly work on site, and the corresponding tools, auxiliary devices, and labor are also required for this purpose.
Therefore, the present invention is based on providing a method for producing a device for obtaining electrical energy which, compared to conventional power plants, is less expensive and is more justifiable from an ecological standpoint, and in particular is able to compete with other energy sources. Furthermore, the present invention is based on providing a novel method for modifying a dam, which satisfies the above demands.